Galletas Y Chocolate
by lacasitos96
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Porque todo fue gracias a las meriendas en las que compartíamos galletas con chocolate.


Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling. A mi solo me pertenece la trama.

15 de abril de 1978. Hospital San Mungo, sala de espera.

-Señor Pucey -anunció la enfermera acercándose con un pequeño vulto entre sus brazos- Enhorabuena, es un hermoso niño.

El hombre, que llevaba en esa sala dando vueltas como loco desde que había llegado con su mujer, se acercó a la mujer y cogió al niño entre sus brazos. Una suave pelusilla negra cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, las mejillas sonrojadas, en contraste con el resto de él, le daban un aspecto adorable. Ante el movimiento el niño abrió los ojos y dejó ver unas esferas azules como el agua. Pronto comenzó a mover los brazitos frente al rostro de su progenitor.

-Puede pasar a ver a su mujer, señor Pucey.

El hombre tan solo asintió y se encaminó hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su mujer. Al llegar a su lado, la mujer abrió lentamente los párpados y sonrió a su marido. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, ante esto, los dos rieron. El niño comenzó a llorar, por lo que el hombre lo depositó en manos de su madre, que pronto comenzó a acunarle.

-El pequeño Adrian -susurró ella, acariciando toda la carita del niño.

Dos años después, en el salón de la mansión de los Pucey, varios niños de la misma edad correteaban entre las piernas de sus madres.

-¡James, Graham, dejad de arrugar la alfombra! -ante la advertencia de la madre del primero los niños cesaron su actividad, sin embargo, la llegada del hijo de los Pucey provocó que volvieran a las andadas, provocando la risa en las mujeres.

-Bueno niños, ¿queréis merendar o no? -preguntó la mujer a los tres niños, que rápidamente se acercaron a sus piernas y comenzaron a reirse mientras tiraban de las faldas de su vestido. Con dos palmadas llamó al elfo, que trajo todo tipo de dulces y jugos debido al cumplaños de su pequeño.

Mientras los niños bebían jugo de calabaza, las mujeres seguían con su conversación de minutos antes, ajenas a lo que se acontecía en el despacho del señor Pucey.

-No estamos aquí para opinar si Bulgaria ganará el campeonato a Irlanda, estamos aquí porque no soy el único que ha recibido una visita un tanto inoportuna -habló el señor Pucey, dejando el vaso de wisky en el escritorio, mientras que los otros dos hombres imitaban su gesto y se enderazaban en el asiento, comprendiendo que el asunto era importante.

-He oído que ha vuelto a suceder, dos familias más han aparecido asesinadas, las dos con hijos mestizos -comentó el señor Montage.

-No me gusta esto -volvió a hablar el señor Pucey- El Lord vino antes de ayer, y esto es lo qu eme trajo.

Se levantó la manga izquierda de la camisa y mostró la marca que le condenaría por muhco tiempo. Los otros dos hombres lejos de sorprenderse negaron con la cabeza.

-A mí también me tocó -susurró el señor Montage- No se si me hace ilusión o no, pero creo que con esta decisión se dicta el destino de mi familia.

-Estoy contigo, Montage -comentó el señor Bole, con una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios- Si es la forma de asegurar el destino de James, lo haré sin dudarlo.

-Pues entonces, aquí comienza una nueva era -susurró el señor Montage, para juntar su vaso de whisky con el de los otros dos hombres.

Mientras, en la sala, se encontraban tres jóvenes chiquillos que más adelante sufrirían la terrible decisión de sus padres.

Cuatro meses después la noticia de que el niño de los Potter había derrotado al Señor Oscuro se extendió por el mundo mágico, causando un gran impacto. En el jardín de los Pucey un niño de ojos azules jugaba persiguiendo a un elfo, que corría agarrándo sus orejas, mientras que la madre del niño reía tomando su té.

-Linda -comentó el señor Pucey sentándose al lado de su esposa- El señor Oscuro desapareció, sin embargo, no creo que durante demasiado tiempo.

-Yo ya no se que creer, Richard -comentó la mujer, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido- Esto es demasiado arriesgado.

-Lo sé, y perdóname por exponeros así -susurró el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, que se había acercado hasta él y exigía que le cogiera en brazos. Su padre aceptó mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de su retoño.

-Vamos, Adrian -urgió mi padre, tirando de mi brazo mientras me alejaba de la sala, donde se encontraban el señor Montage y el señor Bole junto a sus mujeres- Ahora te quedarás en tu habitación hasta que algún elfo venga a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, señor.

Fue lo único que me permitió contestar antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto de un fuerte portazo. Al poco rato la elfina de mi madre apareció con una taza de chocolate y unas galletas.

-Señorito Adrian, le traigo esto, en lo que sus padres terminan sus asuntos -susurró la criatura, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche.

-Muchas gracias, Angus -contesté, mojando una de las galletas en la taza, pero al llevarla a la boca una gota de chocolate cayó en la alfombra de pelos granates- Ups.

-No se preocupe, señorito Adrian, Angus lo limpia -con un chasquido de dedos la mancha desapareció de la alfombra, provocando que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios. Volví a mojar la galleta y se la tendí al elfo, que se apresuró a negar rápidamente con su cabeza, mientras las palmas de sus manos se alzaban hacia mí- No puedo, señorito Adrian, Angus no tiene permitido comer lo mismo que los amos.

-Nadie se enterará, además, has traido muchas galletas, seguro qu esobran -contesté, tendiendo de nuevo la galleta- Pues me enfado, Angus -finalicé, metiendo el aperitivo en mi boca, mientras el elfo apresuraba a arrodillarse a mis pies, que colgaban por el borde de la cama.

-No, amo, no se enfade -suplicó la criatura, rozando el suelo con us nariz- Angus no se lo perdonaría.

-Pues come -le volví a tender la galleta. Trás un momento de incertidumbre el elfo tendió su mano hasta la mía y cogió la galleta bañada en chocolate, para llevarsela a la boca y sonreír- ¿A que está rico?

El se limitó a asentir, mientras yo le pasaba una nueva galleta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y asomó la cabeza de mi madre por la rendija. Su pelo negro cayó al lado hacia el que se inclinaba su cabeza, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-¿Estás agusto, cariño? -preguntó ella, percatándose que el elfo se encontraba frente a mí, con una galleta a punto de entrar en su boca, pero se detubo ante la mirada de mi madre- Angus, ¿qué se supone que haces?

-Angus, ama, está muy arrepentido -comenzó la criatura, pero cogí la galleta que tenía en la mano y se la empujé en la boca.

-Yo le invité a comer galletas con chocolate, ¿quieres, madre? -pregunté, tendiéndole una media luna cubierta del espeso líquido marrón, que volvió a gotear en la alfombra, consiguiendo que se me saltara la risa- Rápido madre, o Angus tendrá mucho que limpiar.

-No puedo, Adrian -constestó ella, acercándose a nosotros, acariciando mi pelo negro- debo volver a la sala, solo venía a ver que tal estabas, pero ya veo que bien. ¿Sabes que tu padre no se debe de enterar de esto, cierto?

-Lo se, madre.

-Bueno, me voy -finalizó, besando mi cabeza, para después irse cerrando la puerta.

-Adrian, ¡atrapame si puedes! -gritó Graham Montage mientras se alzaba hacia el cielo en su escoba- ¡Vamos, cobarde!

-No soy ningún cobarde -susurré, para después perseguirle mientras él reía esquivando los pájaros que se cruzaban en nuestra trayectoria. En una de esas perdí el control de la escoba y caí empicado desde una altura que en esos momentos me hizo temblar de piés a cabeza. El aire cortaba mis mejillas, mientras que el suelo se acercaba más a mis ojos. "¡NO, ADRIAN, AGARRA LA ESCOBA!" oí que gritaba Graham. Pronto sentí cómo su mano agarró mi túnica y tiraba hacia arriba, pero era demasiado peso para la escoba y finalmente caímos los dos. Graham acabó con una contusión en la cabeza y un brazo roto, mientras que yo necesité mantener inmobilizado el cuello una semana, mientras que las tres costillas que se me rompieron me las volvió a juntar Angus, quien por hacerlo se llevo una sesión de crucius por parte de mi padre, que últimamente estaba demasiado diferente a como yo le conocía.

Una tarde, mientras Angus, sentado a los pies de mi cama hacía aparecer en mi espalda varios cojines, para permanecer enderazo, y una bandeja con tres tazas de chocolate humeante y dos montones de galletas.

-¿Para quién es la tercera taza, Angus? -pregunté, picado por la curiosidad, cogiendo la taza y el par de galletas que el elfo me tendía.

-Para la ama, señorito Adrian -contestó, untando una galleta con el espeso líquido y llevándosela a la boca.

-¿Para mi madre? -la criatura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Tras unos minutos de silencio la puerta se abrió y dió paso a mi madre. Su largo pelo negro ondeaba a su paso por mi cuarto.

-Hola, Adri -sonrió mi madre, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, cogiendo la taza restante de la bandeja- Y Angus.

-¿Quiere galletas, ama Linda? -sugerió el elfo, inclinándo su cabeza y sacudiendo sus orejas.

-Por supuesto, Angus -contestó mi mamá, cogiendo un par de galletas y untándolas de chocolate. Mi madre comenzó a reír, señalándome con su dedo índice. Yo sentí como una gota de chocolate se deslizaba desde la comisura de mis labios hasta la barbilla, por lo que me uní a sus risas. Con un chasquido de dedos Angus limpió el reguero de chocolate de mi cara con un atisvo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias, Angus -sonreí, volviendo a comer mi merienda.

-Parece que os lleváis bien -rió mi madre, viendo el rojo que teñía las mejillas, tanto las de Angus como las mías. Yo solo asentí. Consiguiendo que de su parte únicamente se oyera un suspiro- Últimamente están pasándo muchas cosas en casa, Adrian, y tal vez, sería adecuado que tu padre no se enterara de esto, ya que podría traernos problemas a los tres. ¿Vale?

-Vale -reí yo, mientras Angus se limitaba a asentir con su cabeza gacha.

Tras decir esto, bebí su chocolate y besó mi mejilla, para después alejarse de mi cama. Mientras tanto, el elfo y yo continuamos con nuestra merienda.

-¡ADRIAN! -me llamó mi padre. Cuando llegué al sitio desde donde había procedido su grito le vi a él, junto a mi madre frente a la mesa de la sala, observando una carta en medio de la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? -pregunté, nada más acercarme a la mesa.

-Es para tí -gruñó mi padre, lanzándome la carta a las manos.

La "H" rodeada por los cuatro escudos de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería adornaba el centro del sobre. Con una gran sonrisa abrí el sobre, y con dedos temblorosos saque el pergamino de su interior.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Querido señor Pucey:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista de equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza, confirmando su asistencia, antes del 31 de julio.çMuy cordialmente Minerva McGonagall. Directora anjunta._

Con una gran sonrisa miré a mi madre, que me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos. Riendo em lancé a su cuello, mientras ella besaba mi mejilla.

-Me alegro por tí, mi niño -sonrió mi madre, dándo una ligera cachetada en mi culo. Corriendo me subí a mi cuarto, donde me esperaba Angus.

-¡ANGUS! -chillé, lanzándome sobre la criatura, que cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Seguí riendo, chillando y saltando en la cama, hasta que caí agotado.

-¿El señorito Adrian le permite a Angus saber por qué tanta felicidad? -preguntó la criatura, agachando su vista.

-Me voy a Hogwarts, Angus, ¡POR FIN! -reí, volviendo a saltar en la cama- Por fin...

-Angus estrañará mucho al amo Adrian -susurró la criatura, desapareciendo de mi cuarto con un chasquido.

¿Podría llevarmelo conmigo? En verdad le echaré mucho en falta, sobre todo nuestras meriendas, juegos y demás actividades que habíamos compartido hasta el día de hoy y que me habían salvado de volverme loco entre estas cuatro paredes. Le necesitaba a mi lado. El me ha salvado de muchas cosas, le necesito a mi lado. Es mi amigo, mi amigo de verdad.

Y en caso de no poder llevármelo, espero que le dejen aquí, para poder verle durante las vacaciones. Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar a escribir esa carta, que marcará el incio de todo. Espero que Angus me traiga unas galletas con chocolate.

Bueno, aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste mi pequeño fic. Besazos.


End file.
